One way to Start
by CloudNineInsanity
Summary: What was it like before the Earth kids showed up and while Digit worked for Hacker? What was it like when Delete first showed up to be apart of Hacker's team? What changes did they all undergo, what were they all like then? Read and find out... (I hate this summary with passion…) (Fixing first chapter up a bit more, so short-term hiatus?)


-looks around awkwardly- Oh jeez, I've been trying to visit this fandom often but eh… Anyway, hi everyone. Just to get closer to the pint, yes… this is a story centered around Buzz, Delete, Digit and (THE) Hacker… mainly Buzz and Delete, possibly. No, the Cybersqaud are not going to be in this. Why? Because this is suppose to be before the chase started, you see… if any of you have watched "**Digit's B-Day Surprise" **they showed a picture album (why does Hacker even still have it?) of Digit and some of them consisted of baby pictures, that made me pause… he was a baby at some point. And so I got to thinking, does that mean Buzz and Delete were as well? And slowly more ideas came to me… until I ended up here.

Now, this fanfiction is (as said) centered around much younger versions of these characters, Hacker isn't so young of course. Do not expect any romance, either… there can possible a OC or two, but they probably won't be important to this story at all. Now, before I continue, I also got this idea… a theory maybe? What if Buzz and Delete had been much more smarter but something happened to mess all that up? It would make sense, somewhat… because in the episode **"Trading Places" **they became all smart and stuff, and I know they are robots but you can not just pull knowledge out of nowhere, correct? So they had to know this stuff at some point, so there.

Now, don't get mad at me if this doesn't add all you're silly favorite characters, Slider and Coop may also be mentioned in this, because… well, I don't know. Because. So I haven't got the whole story planned out in my head, alright? Ehem… I also apologize with my grammar and spelling isn't great either, sometimes I just don't notice my mistakes (and I type really fast as well, so I might not notice some of mistakes until I publish this.) Anyway… more will probably be explained later, now… let's just get this over with. Shall we?…

Oh and just to say, I will be using Hacker's real name in this time to time, and oh… what's his real name you ask? It's Hieronymous (or Hieronymus), yeah that's his name if any of you remember the episode where Doctor Marbles stated it, no offense to crush you're ideas… it's not Lloyd, or anything that starts with L. It's Hieronymus (or Hieronymous).

* * *

**Word Count: 3,700**

**Rated: ****T (just incase)**

**Disclaim****: I do not and will never own Cyberchase. If I did, there would be no Ollie character who is to appear in season nine as a stupid and unneeded, new love interest. **_**(he wears glasses, oh boy oh boy, who ever will he may possibly be paired up with? *cough*Inez*cough*.) **_

**Warning(s):**** Everyone is younger, Digit, Buzz and Delete are going to be **_**WAY **_**different in the beginning for reasons of my own but they will start acting like they are in the series, Hacker will possibly be OOC if I fail hard enough, there may also be use of adultery language but I doubt it, the Earth kids will not be in this, there is no romance, may also be a few spelling and grammar mistakes, also typical teenage behavior from Buzz and Digit and Digit is going to act like a **_**supreme **_**jerk off and act evil again, for reasons of my own… and Buzz will just be Buzz **_**(unless OOC, which I hope not.) **_

**Parings?: ****NOPE. **_**(unless I add a young Wicked in this mix, but that's extremely and highly unlikely) **_**Oh, and there is no slash. If Buzz and Delete seem that way, I'm not trying to make it that way. **_**(honestly, it's going to be more like a fluffy-type brother relationship between them, because I will always think of them as brothers and not just best friends.)**_

_**Summary: What was it like before the Earth kids showed up and while Digit worked for Hacker? What was it like when Delete first showed up to be apart of Hacker's team? What changes did they all undergo, what were they all like then? Read and find out… **_(I hate this summary…)

Please, _please _don't kill me and then dance on my corpse for writing this. (Oh this was also-sort of inspired by **"Before the Chase" **by leanna . urena, I never really red the story but the idea itself gave me the idea of this and drove me further to write it.)

** ~One way to Start~**

* * *

It was the cold day at the Northern Frontier, the winds whipped harshly making sure to ruin anyone's day who stayed there. Near the center of the near barren cyber site was the Grim Wreaker, yes the Grim Wreaker. The sleek grey surface shone dully and the green windows flashed, there was nothing to cover up the ship, and nothing to clearly yell **"this is my territory!" **it was just the lone ship, in the middle of somewhere empty. But inside the ship resided three different people, it would be four soon though. One was a cybird named Digit, the other was a green cyborg named Hieronymus or now known as the _The_ Hacker and would be known as that from then on, finally the third was a anatomically incorrect robot, Buzz.

It wasn't exactly a normal day, there were no mumbles of plots and the down fall of the supercomputer, Motherboard. No, Hacker had simply locked himself somewhere in the bowls of the Wreaker, leaving the ship silent other then the footsteps of the stout robot and the whirls from the cybird as he flew or hovered around the area. The silence went on for hours that day, not that the two had been complaining but it was odd, silence was clearly not the usual. Buzz sat at a small table near the main room of the Wreaker, feet propped up and a box of doughnuts sitting near the edge of the table as he snacked on them. Digit, meanwhile, was avoiding to get any of the mess Buzz was making on him, a rather annoyed and disgusted look on his face. Now generally, neither of them liked the other and mostly couldn't stand be near each other, but there were times when they could tolerate each other, right now was not that time.

Wiping off some of the slop of what once a full doughnut, Digit moved more and more away. "Can't you eat anything without making a mess?" he grumbled, still checking himself to see if there was anything still on him. Buzz glanced at the cybird through the corners of his eyes and gave a small shrug in response, "I don't know, can you ever speak without being annoying?" he replied, stuffing another doughnut in his mouth. Looking up at the robot, he rolled his eyes. "That's a very _big _estimate from you."

Buzz raised a brow at how he said "_big"._

"Are you trying to imply something?"

"No, just saying that me being annoying is a very _wide _opinion."

The robot narrowed his eyes, he was dense but he could clearly tell when he was being insulted. "Look if you're trying to start something you turkey-" before finishing what he was saying, Digit cut in. "Yeah, yeah, just try." he didn't need to hear what the stout robot was about to say to catch on to what was going to be said. Focus off his food, he glowered at the cybird as he hopped off the chair he was sitting in. "Fine by me, Turkey." he growled and Digit just shrugged innocently.

"I don't see why you're getting so worked up, _Buzzie. _I'm just saying you have your own gravitational pull."

"Okay that's I-"

As they were nearly ready to fight, a-what could be considered as a shout of victory-sounded through the ship, attention off their near fight they looked to where it sounded from. Silence unfolded for a few minuets until the clear voice of Hacker sounded, "BUZZ! DIGIT! COME HERE!" his voice echoed in a shout. Glaring at each other one last time, they headed for the hall but before they reached it, Digit flew down lower towards and shoved him. Making him lose balance and fall flat on his face, chuckling, the cybird flew off leaving Buzz grumbling and trying to get back on his feet…

…

Stepping into the room Hacker was in, Buzz and Digit looked around. The room had light grey walls, similar to the outside of Grim Wreaker, items scattered around the place and it look slightly a mess which was a shock, since Hacker was a considerable neat-freak. In the center of the room stood Hacker, standing by a medium sized machine, one hand on it and leaning. Raising a brow slightly, Buzz examined the unknown device with some confusion. "Er.. Boss, what's with da' machine?" he asked, still looking it over while Digit had finally landed on the ground and stood, looking at Hacker with some disinterest. Grinning and looking rather full of it at the moment, Hacker patted the side of the machine before taking a few steps forward.

"This-my inconsiderate bot, is what will help me get one step closer to taking over." he said simply, placing his hands behind his back. "Oh… what does it do?" was the next question which the green cyborg had excepted to be asked, it didn't seem to have anything to shoot a laser or destroy anything in particular. "It's not what it does, but what it will create!" "Huh?"

"You see… I've noticed that I haven't been getting anywhere in my plans, nor have I actually got to use these machines-"

"That's a surprise…" Digit mumbled under his breath, folding his arms-er… wings. Still looking like he could careless about what this was about. Pausing to glare threateningly at the bird, he decided to let that one slide just for this one time to get his explaining over with. "-at all without it imploding. And you two," he paused looking over them both. "…haven't been any service at all, so I have decided to build a better henchman." he finished with ease, ignoring the expressions on Buzz and Digit's faces, obviously feeling insulted, Digit took a step forward. "Better?" he had refrained himself from adding more since it would clearly lead to him insulting the green cyborg, and he knew neither he or Buzz (not that he cared about that pig anyway) were in the mood to hear Hacker rant on.

"Yes, better." was all he said as he picked up some random scraps and metals that had sat upon a desk unnoticed until he held them in his hands. Leaving off the question of the supposed 'better' henchmen, Buzz looked at the items in Hackers hands. "What are those for?" he asked, in fact… what did the machine have to do with any of this? "It's what's suppose to go into the machine to create the henchman." he answered, his patience was becoming thin. Finally catching on to what Hacker was doing, he wondered why he didn't just build the robot or whatever by hand then just tossing scraps into that machine, the 'better henchmen' would possibly come out all wrong, not that he would say so out loud or that he cared.

"Couldn't you just build it by hand then?"

"Yes, I could. But I chose not to." was what was replied quickly, and with irritation as he started to start the machine, placing random scraps and metal and other things inside and taking a step back. Lights had flashed as the machine started to shake, not rattling to bad. This left Hacker grinning once again. Buzz and Digit watched from behind, all the possible interest in this scheme gone from what was to be created. Eye's narrowed, Digit leaned against the wall frowning, Buzz not looking very pleased as well. Minuets that seemed like hours passed as the machine slowly started to stop shaking, and lights stopped flashing, soon, out of the front entrance of the machine something slipped out almost like in a shy manner.

It took a moment to see a full being, it was short, close to the size a toddler would probably be, and slimmer then anyone else in the room. It had antennas poking from the top of it's head, yellow hands (specifically gloves), and it in color and only a few details in it's appearance looked somewhat like Buzz. Blinking slowly, the creatures face scrunched up and examined everyone in the room, it's (his) expression remined blank for the moment as he tried to process what was going on. Hacker, had looked down at the small robot, not yet impressed. It could be a failure, he just had to wait and see.

Earlier said robot stared at the other nameless creature for a moment before looking at Hacker with a 'are you joking' look on his face, "This is what is goin' to replace us?! Couldn't you have made the stinkin' thing older?" he asked, irritated, this was… he didn't even now, it was insulting. Hearing those words, Hacker turned a glare towards the stout bot and scowled, "No. As much as I wanted to, I am not able." he growled out making Buzz back off a little though still not fully pleased. Meanwhile, the nameless robot had stopped looking around and started directly at Buzz his thoughts running wild in his head, which all didn't seem to make to much sense. After a moment, he slowly started walking over to him. Arms at his side as well as ignoring Hacker and Digit as they watched him, Buzz was watching him also but with narrowed eyes, typically not in a good mood with this kid already. This thing was practically going to ruin everything!

Stopping in front of Buzz, the slim bot stared at him, looking as if he was thinking of something to say, holding his own hands together in front of him, seemingly to peer innocently at him. Meanwhile, the stout robot was trying to ignore the fact that the other robot was taller then him by a head, and what age was he suppose to be anyway? _five? _That was irritating and embarrassing in itself. Minuets had passed and _'it' _didn't seem to make a move to say anything which increased his annoyance before finally snapping. "What do you want!?" he nearly yelled at the creature which flinched slightly at how loud he was, covering where his ears were suppose to be. After a moment it blinked and attempted to regain his concentration, tilting it's head and opened it's mouth to say something.

It was barley even tense, when waiting to hear the new robots first words which were…

"Where is the rest of your body, why are ya' just a head?"

He said in a near to distinct toddler voice, making Buzz stare at him with surprise before it slowly turned to anger. "Excuse me?!" this time he did yell, making the other robot just stare at him and flinch at the sound. "Where's your neck? Were you in some horrible accident to make you this way, huh?" he asked, looking genuinely curious as he examined Buzz with narrowed but innocent eyes. Standing there speechless, Buzz tried to ignore the quiet snickering coming from Digit's direction. Opening his mouth to yell at the brat again, Buzz was cut off by another question.

"Why are your lips so freakishly huge?" eye twitching, he nearly had the mind to hurt this supposed better henchmen who was already becoming a pain. "I don't know. Why are you so freakishly annoying?" was the answer as the other robot placed has hands behind his back and teetered on his heels, giving a shrug. "I dunno." turning away from him, Buzz directed his attention to Hacker who had been watching with a rather blank expression. "Are you serious?" he said gesturing towards the toddler robot. Hacker just gave a nod, not yet saying anything. Wanting to face palm, Buzz instead continued, "Then what's the stupid kids name anyway if were stuck with him?" he asked, it would get annoying to continue referring to the creature as 'it'. Said creature blinked in utter confusion, his eyes crossed for a moment as it bit it's lip. Not fully sure what a name even was but he guessed it was important, by all the talk they were making of it.

Only watching them talk for a minute or two, he looked down, trying to ignore them. As it looked down it spotted a paper on the ground. Out of curiosity it slowly bended over to pick it up, eyes locked on one word and one word specifically… 'delete' interesting… silently repeating the word in his head, he decided he liked the word. And he guessed a name was a word someone liked, right? Right, he thought. Finally after thinking it over, he raised the paper up in the air and shook it around a little, as if demanding for attention. No one seemed to give a glance, causing him to make a annoyed noise and walking over to Hacker, tugging on his pant leg. Almost turning and yelling at the younger robot, Hacker instead glared down at it. "What?" he hissed, just because this robot might be a better henchmen doesn't mean he had to treat it with kindness.

Happy that he finally caught the supposed important cyborgs question, he smiled and pointed at the word on the paper before pointing at himself and saying. "Delete." it was quiet only for a moment before the intelligent reply of "Huh?" was responded, again it repeated what it did the first time and saying, "Delete." finally it processed that this is what it's name wanted to be, it wasn't exactly unusual but maybe in some places it would be. Without much care for the robots name, Hacker nodded. "Fine, _Delete.. It is then." _whatever the little brat wanted to be called, he supposed, it wasn't like he planned on it before he even created it. Turning towards the door, Hacker turned his head to the side to look at Digit and Buzz, "You two," he pointed at both of them with narrowed eyes. "I have somewhere increasingly _important _to be, so I want you to watch over him for now and tell me of his behavior." he said adjusting the new purple and red cape he had gotten two days prior. "Wha-we have to babysit this brat too?!" now Buzz sounded overall insulted, he couldn't believe this, just creating this stupid thing and now he was dumping it on them? Glaring at him with all the venom he could, hacker hissed out a, "yes" before leaving the room entirely.

Sharing a glance with Digit, the cybird shrugged and said. "You're on your own." before quickly leaving the room, taking a moment to compose what just happened. Buzz scowled and narrowed his eyes, "Hey! You Turkey! Get back here!" he snapped as he rushed towards the door but froze, turning around he spotted _Delete trying to _toy with the buttons on the machine, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he tried to reach up towards them. "Hey don't mess with that!" he snapped stalking over to the younger robot. Turning around, Delete stared at Buzz. "Huh? Why?" he asked, still trying to reach for one of the buttons which to him seeming to scream 'PRESS ME'. Buzz slapped his hand away before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, "Cause I said so!"

"Why should I listen to you?" Delete said through narrowed eyes, not at all pleased as he was dragged away. Ignoring that, Buzz exited the room, still dragging the younger robot with him, feeling Delete squirming and struggling to get out of this grip, his hands gripping and tugging at the collar. It increased the tightening of Buzz's own grip as he dragged him along. "Quit that!" "Make me!" eye twitching again, he was already about to snap. "I can and will make you!" he heard Delete blow a raspberry at him from behind his back, making the robot grit his teeth and rub his temples with his free hand. Oh yeah, this was going to be a long day…

* * *

(I fixed the end of this chapter the best I could.)

I am referring to Delete as a 'it' only for this chapter, after this he'll be said to be a 'he'.

Ehem…

You have no idea how unnatural it felt to type Digit and Buzz together… especially when (the) Hacker called them…(you also have no idea how hard I laughed when I called Delete, "the better henchman." and how much I enjoyed picking on Buzz in this chapter for being fat and anatomically incorrect.)

"OMG! Why is Digit being so different, why is he acting like this AH!"

I am expecting reviews similar to that, and there are two reasons to why…

One. It's part of the story and it's some of the development.

Two. It's fun to write and I might also being doing it to mess with a few people.

Anyway, expect Delete to be annoying, Digit to be a jerk, Buzz to be Buzz and Hacker to be Hacker… and for most hate pushed on Delete from Buzz and Digit (also Hacker, but not as much at first) and some ego boosting from Hacker. And don't ask why I decided that Delete came out of a machine, but I call it The Randomizer.


End file.
